Carnival Fun
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Just like Title says...Ryuuga takes Madoka to the Carnival..Read to find out what happens!


**Another short story I thought of…XD**

**Discialmer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sat down on her couch as she changed channels. "Why isn't there anything good to watch?", she asked.

"Candy on Sale!", the Candy Commercial started. She sighed and changed the channel. "Come to the Carnival!", the commercial stated. Madoka gasped and giant yellow stars sparkled in her eyes. "I want to go! Hey, Reji-", she shouted but then sulked on her couch.

"I forgot Reji went on a vacation", Madoka realizes. "And I cant call him.". Madoka laid down on her couch, thinking of a plan. "How else can I call Reji?", she asked herself.

A small imaginary light bulb lit up on her head. "I got it!", she sat up and fell off. "Ow", she rubbed her side and rushed up to the rooftop.

She opened the door and the fresh cold air met her face. Madoka covered herself with her arms as she walked to the edge of the roof.

She looked down and sweatdropped.

"Maybe I shouldn't", she says. "It is pretty high up here". Madoka walked back and a small force of wind, causes her to fall over the edge.

Her eyes widen and she screams.

'Someone please help', she prays waiting for an impact.

But she never met the concrete floor. She opened her eyes to meet amber ones.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?", Ryuuga asks. Madoka shakes her head and blushes. He was carrying her bridal style. I mean, come on, who wouldn't blush?!

Ryuuga let her down and she laughs nervously. Ryuuga glares at her with a stare that says, "Why did you do that?".

Madoka invites him inside the Bey-Pit and they both drink hot chocolate in silence.

"So why did you do that?", he asked, breaking the silence. Madoka looks down at her hot chocolate. She sees her reflection in it. "Well, I wanted to call Reji because I wanted to go to the carnival", she says.

"Risking your life just for a stupid carnival. That is pathetic", Ryuuga scoffs and gets up, walking to the door. Madoka stifles a cry and she hears Ryuuga say one more thing.

"So are you coming with me or what?".

She looks up and she sees him holding tickets for the carnival. Madoka smiles and nods. She walks out the Bey-Pit, following Ryuuga.

They walk beside each other and Madoka smiles to herself.

Ryuuga and Madoka finally arrive and Madoka is awestruck.

Lots of rides, glowing and filled with screams of the people. Stands selling food and lots of games. Madoka laughs and grabs Ryuuga's hand.

"Come on", she tells him, dragging him to a random ride. Ryuuga slightly blushes but shakes it off.

They get on the Sky Flyer first. They sit down and the ride starts spinning and pulling the seats to a very high level in the sky. It started spinning and Madoka laughs softly.

After this ride, they got in the Zipper. "Are you sure?", Ryuuga asks. "Yes!", Madoka replies. They get on and after a few minutes they get off.

Madoka covers her mouth and she sighs. "That was so cool!", she jumps. Ryuuga smiles a little.

"Lets go in there", Madoka points to the House of Mirrors. Ryuuga nods and they walk into the maze. "This is easy", Madoka says, confidently, and then hits her head on the mirror. Madoka sweatdropps. "Where is the exit?", she asks. Ryuuga grabs her hand and they get out of the crazy maze.

"Now let's go into that Fun House!", she points in the opposite direction. Ryuuga sighs and they walk into that direction and enter the funhouse.

"This is actually easy", Madoka says as they get in. Madoka walks up some stairs and suddenly they start moving up and down. Madoka lets out a squeal and she holds onto the bar. Ryuuga jumps over it and pulls her up.

"Oh no", Madoka says. "What's wrong?", Ryuuga asks. Madoka points. "More Mirrors!".

Ryuuga sweatdropps and he grabs her hand, once again. The last obstacle was just sliding on a slide. Madoka went first and she laughed the way down.

"That was fun!", she tells Ryuuga. He hears a rumbling noise. Madoka blushes. "Sorry. I guess I'm hungry", Madoka tells him, embarrassingly.

They buy a couple of drinks and a funnel cake with powdered sugar. They eat it peacefully.

"Anything else you want to do?", he asks. "I want a plush", she gestures to the game stands. They walk toward a stand and Ryuuga pays five dollars. Madoka throws the balls but none of the pins fell.

"Too Bad, little miss", the guy tells Madoka, who frowns. Ryuuga smirks. "I'll play", he says. Ryuuga pays another five dollars and he grabs one of the balls. He just throws it softly and the pins fell down, lit on fire and exploded. The guy was burned and he fainted.

Ryuuga grabbed a huge dragon plush and gave it to Madoka. She hugs it and smiles. Ryuuga laughs. Madoka turns to him. "What's so funny?", she asks.

Ryuuga laughs and points at her. "The plush is as big as you", he tells her, causing her to laugh also.

Ryuuga leaves Madoka home and she smiles. "Thank you for taking me to the carnival", she thanks him as she gives him a hug. He tenses up but accepts the hug. "Ok, see you later and please don't try to fall from theroof anymore", he jokes and leaves.

Madoka walks to her room and lays down with her dragon beside her. she falls into a deep sleep, hugging her dragon.

**And that is it! Originally it was going to be Reji and Madoka but suddenly Ryuuga entered my mind and this is what happened!XDD**

**Too bad I couldn't go to the carnival….:(…what ev..i got till Febuary!XD Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
